


No Longer Lonely

by Ren_writes_badly



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, High School, Hook-Up, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_writes_badly/pseuds/Ren_writes_badly
Summary: Jackie moves to a new town where she knows no one. She thinks she will just have to suffer her junior year alone, but Jan shows up.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jan/Jackie Cox
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	No Longer Lonely

Jackie was not very old when she first fell in love, maybe 16, and like most first loves she fell hard. She wasn't prepared to be feeling so strongly about another person. Of course she thought she had been in love before. She had boyfriends in the past and convinced both them and herself that she was head over heels in love, but that was nothing compared to the fire in her heart that she felt now.

Her family had just moved and her junior year of high school had not started as great as she imagined it would. She had no friends and didn't really know how to make any. She had the same friends throughout her entire life and now she felt as if she were thrust into isolation in this new town. 

She had somehow made it the first quarter with no friends. She dreaded going to school. She sat alone at a stool by the window to eat lunch and didn't speak up in her classes. But, all the silence and loneliness ended when the new quarter started. It was the second term of her french class, so it was surprising that there was a new face in the classroom. The girl oozed confidence. Jackie's teacher told the girl to go sit at her table. Jackie was not happy about this because she had enjoyed having the table to herself, but she smiled up at the blonde girl when her teacher motioned her to wave. 

"Hi," the shorter girl said briskly to her, setting down her purple book bag and taking the seat next to hers. Jackie wasn't sure if she was supposed to respond, so she didn't. She took note of the girl's wavy blonde hair and purple miniskirt riding up as she crossed her legs. She made herself look away from the short skirt. She didn't know why she wanted to look so bad, but didn't want the girl to catch her staring at her lap.The teacher stood from behind her desk and walked the small distance to the board to start the lesson for that day. "I'm Jan," she whispered from beside her. She had gotten a lot closer since the last time Jackie had looked over, so when she did turn her head towards her they were almost nose to nose. She jumped a bit and Jan laughed at her.

"Jan, is there something funny about les contes that I don't know about?" The teacher turned towards the girls and put a hand on her hip. 

"Nope, sorry ma'am." With that the teacher made her way back to writing and explaining. 

Jan bumped her shoulder. Jackie assumed it was an accident, so she pretended she didn't feel it. Jan decided to shake her arm to get her attention instead. "What's your name?" 

"Jackie," She said as softly as possible as to not get in trouble. 

"Hmmmm." Jan leaned her head onto her hand. "You don't look like a Jackie, maybe an Esther or a Nadia. No! I know! You look like a Leila!"

"Jan! Can you at least pretend you're paying any attention. You know you need this class to graduate." The teacher spoke to her. 

"Yeah yeah, of course, sorry." Jan leaned down to her bag and took out a notebook and a pencil. "I'll take notes, promise." Jan flashed a smile and the teacher seemingly believed her, but Jan was not taking notes. She was writing a message for Jackie. 

The teacher and I don't get along if you haven't noticed. I barely pass her classes. Why haven't I seen you before, Leila? Are you a freshman? -Jan

Jackie slid the notebook over to herself and started to write. 

I'm a junior, actually, not a freshman. I just moved here in August. -JACKIE

I think you mean -Leila and I like your glasses by the way -Jan

Of course, that's what I meant. Thank you, I like your hair. -LEILA

And just like that the bell rang, making Jan grab her notebook and shove it in her bag before booking it out the door. Jackie felt like she had been forgotten already. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the classroom. She saw Jan standing in a huddle of football players and cheerleaders. So, she was one of those girls. No wonder she had left her so quickly. She couldn't risk being seen with Jackie in these public hallways.

Jackie went about her day as usual. She went to her two classes before it was lunch time. She took her time to get to the cafeteria. Once she got there she sat in her usual seat by the window and took out her lunch that she had packed that morning, a salad and fruit. She was about to dig in before there was a plop in the usually vacant seat beside her. She turned to see Jan sitting with her hands in her lap and a smile on her face. "Hey, Leila! You do know only weird people sit in these stools, right?" She tugged at her arm and gestured for her to grab her lunch. "C'mon, you can come sit with me!" Jan linked their arms and together they strutted across the cafeteria to Jan's table full of sports players and pretty girls. Well, Jan strutted. Jackie just shuffled along with her, holding her lunch. "This is Jackie. She just moved here and she's in my french class." Hearing Jan say her real name after so much time took her by surprise. She was sure the girl forgot and really thought her name was Leila. 

"Hi Jackie, I'm Jaida. You can take this seat by me and Heidi." Jackie gladly took the seat and Jan sat next to her. Jaida had on a football jersey that was so big that is was obviously her boyfriend's. Heidi had a short bob with a bang. 

Conversations continued around her. She didn't feel quite comfortable enough to insert herself into them, but listened and smiled and nodded to anyone that addressed her. Jan had long since finished eating and was obviously getting restless, constantly looking over to Jackie before turning her head back to her other friends. Jan moved her hand off the table and to her lap. She kept her head towards the football players on the other side of the round table as she slowly slid her hand from her lap to Jackie's. Jackie froze mid bite before realizing what she had done and stuffing the strawberry into her mouth. 

"What's your next class?" Jan asked her, but she didn't realize she was talking to her, so Jan squeezed her thigh a little to get her attention. 

"Oh! Umm, I don't have a class in the next period." Jackie stammered out, trying her very best to sound normal.

"Great, do you wanna go to Starbucks with me? I'm going through withdrawls." Jan asked and Jackie could only nod. Jan took her hand back and Jackie almost whined. "Let's get a head start if you're done eating." 

"I am!" So Jan stood from her seat followed closely by Jackie. Her friends said goodbye to both of them. They smiled and whispered among themselves. It made Jackie self conscious. She felt like they saw Jan's hand. She wasn't sure if it was friendly or flirty, but if she were like that with her friends they shouldn't care if she did it with her. So, what were they whispering and giggling about. 

She got into the passenger seat of Jan's orange kia soul. Jan threw her bag into the backseat and Jackie did the same. After plugging her phone into the aux she started to play an Ariana Grande song that Jackie couldn't name. 

They started on the short drive to the coffee joint. The music helped fill the silence, since neither girl had spoken up yet. Jackie played with her hands and kept her eyes focused on the road. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I think I may have gotten the wrong impression of the situation." Jan spoke clearly said calmly.

"You haven't made me uncomfortable. What did you think the situation was?" Jackie asked, finally turning to look at the girl who had her left leg up and one hand in her lap. She looked so relaxed behind the wheel, unlike Jackie.

"I thought you were into me because you were staring and flustered. Did I get the wrong impression?" 

"No, I am definitely into you." Jackie said and just like that she had said it. There was no turning back. 

"Oh." Jan turned the car into the Starbucks line. "Thank god. I thought I was going crazy and making things up." Jan sighed and turned to a wide eyed Jackie and smiled at her. 

"You're gorgeous." Jackie let slip out.

"Oh yeah?" She said as she paid for both her coffee. She said a thank you, took her coffee, and went on her way back to school. She switched the hand she was steering and let her free hand rest on Jackie's thigh once more. Jackie took a shaky breath, so Jan slid her hand around to rest it on her inner thigh. Jackie subconsciously spread her legs further to encourage Jan up on her exploration. Jan took the invitation and glided her hand further up and squeezed just enough to get Jackie to squeak, begging her to just touch her where she needed it. Jan removed her hand all together and used it to turn into an empty parking lot close to the school. 

She put the car in park and turned to see Jackie sitting there all pretty there, looking like she had already been fucked. Her hair was tousled. Her lips were parted. Her pupils were blown wide. Jan just wanted to eat her up. She held the girl's chin in her hand guiding her towards her as she slid a hand up her leg and rested it on her waist. Jan leaned in to kiss her softly. She grasped her waist making Jackie gasp under her touch. Jan slowly slid her hand down her stomach. She broke the kiss long enough to make sure Jackie was sure she wanted this. Jackie frantically nodded and spread her legs before leaning forward to kiss her again. Jan did as the girl wanted and lifted her skirt and applied pressure over her lace panties. "Mmm lace?" Jan teased. 

"Yeah, ah, do you like them? Ah, that feels so good." Jackie moaned softly.

"Oh, baby, they are so beautiful." Jan pushed the panties aside and started pressing small circles to her clit. Jackie basically screamed at the direct contact and lifted her hips towards her. "Woah there, princess." Jan taunted as she pushed her hips back down to the seat. 

"I've never done this before." Jackie blurted.

"Honey, I'll make you feel good. If you'll let me, I'll make you scream for me." Jan promised her

"Please, please, please, Jan, please make me feel so good," Jackie begged.

Jan pulled her lacy panties down to her knees and used her thumb to circle her clit, rubbing two fingers over her entrance. She used her other hand to hold her down. She slipped a finger into her slowly and only halfway before Jackie was grasping her wrist. "Want me to slow down, baby?" Jackie nodded. Jan removed her finger, but continued massaging her with her thumb. Reaching her head down, she started to lay kisses along Jackie's neck and collarbone. She pressed her palm firmly over her and Jackie squirmed and mewled in her seat. 

"I'm gonna cum." Jackie panted into Jan's ear.

"Let go for me, pretty girl." And she does. She shrieks and shakes. Tears trickle down her cheeks. Jan wipes them away. She tucks Jackie's dark hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead. She gives her time to catch her breath before letting go to start the car. 

"Wait!" Jackie grabs Jan's arm to keep her from switching gears. "Where are we going?" She asked her all doe eyed and cute.

Jan can't help but smile at her. "School. You need to get to class on time." 

"So do you." Jackie whispered. 

"I already skipped last period. It wouldn't hurt to skip another, but I don't wanna be a bad influence on you." Jan replied.

"You skipped class to be with me?" 

"Of course I did, baby."

Jackie may not have known that she was only going to fall further and further for the girl sat next to her, but she did know that she had never taken to anyone as quickly as Jan. She knew that Jan would be at the forefront of her mind firing every minute of every day.

Jan let her off at the front door telling her if she ran she could make it to class in time while she parked. She waved and did as she was told. Jan was right. She did make it on time.


End file.
